Everybody IS Here
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: 'Everybody was here,' Ryoma thought and believed until he heard her voice greeting him a happy birthday and changed everything.


**Hi there! I am back with my new one-shot… This fic is for Ryoma's birthday… I hope you like it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. That's crystal clear.**

* * *

**Everybody IS here**

_If I believe, my unreachable feelings__  
__surely should be delivered.__  
__If we live without abandoning our pride__  
__tomorrow will be within the shining light.._

_Echizen Ryoma – Minna Koko Ni Ita_

* * *

"Minna koko ni iru?" amber eyes curiously looked at his father who was at standing at his door while reading his 'magazine' not even looking at him.

"Yeah, as in Everyone. Oi seishounen, don't let them wait," Nanjiro said as he walked out of his room, "or else they would raid you here."

"Oyaji no baka." He whispered as he sat up. He brushed his hand to his messy hair from his morning sleep. No- it's almost lunch time and he never intended to wake up until later. But his stupid father ruined everything. Then he looked at the calendar.

24th of December.

It's Christmas Eve today.

…And also his birthday.

He sighed harshly. The reason why his senpais were there because; they were planning to celebrate Christmas somewhere and including him in the party was a must. He denied his senpais for a couple of times but they just didn't listen to him. And now, they were there to bug him all day. He was about to stand up when footsteps came rushing down his location. Not long ago, Momo, Eiji and Oishi appeared just in front of his door.

"Echizen! What are you still doing in your pajamas? We called you for ages. You know." Momo said approaching the tennis prodigy.

He stood up as he went to his cabinet to grab some clothes, "I was about to change…"

"You are so slow nya," Eiji said as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and attempted to lift it up, "You need some help."

"S-senpai! W-what are you doing?" Ryoma said trying to hold his shirt down.

"E-eiji, stop that. Let him change by himself." Oishi said trying to stop his partner but Momo helped the acrobatic player much to the youngest member of tennis club's annoyance.

"He should be done by now, Senpai." Momo announced as he tried to help Eiji.

Ryoma exploded to their actions, "GET OUT!" he kicked them out to his room. Just as he did that, the others went upstairs to see him. He was about to close the door when he saw a certain pigtailed-girl running from his location together with her best friend. He calmed himself secretly and retorted, "You wait downstairs." After that he closed the door behind them.

"What happened, Momo-chan-senpai?" Tomoka asked the second powerhouse player as he stood up.

"Beats me, He changed when he noticed something though," he said as he looked at her best friend, "He will celebrate Christmas with us anyway."

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" hazel eyed girl asked him.

"Ryuzaki-chan," Oishi caught her attention, "we will celebrate Christmas here with Echizen-san's cooperation."

She was shocked. It was different from what the old man said to her a while ago when she entered the residence, "I-I thought that-"

"Now let's wait for him downstairs." Oishi said to everyone gesturing them to go down. Sakuno went with the flow but she took a glance at the boy's room before leaving the area completely. _It's his birthday today too, right? Does everyone know about it?_ She thought as she continued to walk downstairs.

**xxx**

Everything was set… in their courtyard. He raised his eyebrow as he stared at those busy people in that area. As usual, his father was at the bell shrine… lying down on the space there and ready to ring the bell anytime. His magazine was lying there and it was amazing that the senior samurai was giving instructions to his senpais. The mother hen, the data analyzer, the powerhouse player and the tensai was helping their coach together with her granddaughter and her best friend to prepare the food while the second powerhouse player, the viper, the acrobatic player and the trio were fixing the tables and chairs for the celebration while the Captain was giving them some instructions on what to do. His mother and cousin were doing the cooking. They were almost done when Nanako noticed him;

"Ryoma-san, you are finally awake." His cousin announced his arrival.

He just closed his eyes as he approached them, "I was not planning to though."

Eiji lelf his chores and approached him, "Don't say that, Ochibi! Now come and help us."

He dragged the boy to help them for the tables and chairs. It was lunch time when everything was ready. There were Taiyaki, Takuyaki, American spaghetti, Rice, Cakes and Fruitcakes, grahams, etc. Momo was drooling over the food but Oishi hit him on the head to stop him from showing such inappropriate manner. Ryoma was in the mood now that he saw some Japanese food and Christmas hams well, except for the American cuisine. He ate and fought with Momo for the food.

On the other hand, Sakuno was looking at them and thought. _No one is greeting him. What's going on?_ She was wondering about that unanswered question when someone tugged her;

"What are you spacing about?" Tomoka asked her.

"E-eh?" she looked at her and then to everyone. She blushed when stares were suddenly focused on her. Good thing Ryoma was not paying attention to them, much for the prince's denseness, "N-nothing, nothing."

Teases from their senpais came next and she looked down, "M-mou… s-stop it!"

**xxx**

They rested for a while before Nanjiroh announced something who was below the shrine now;

"Listen guys, I want to tell you something."

Everyone looked at him except Ryoma.

"I kind of have some mission for all of you to do and everyone is required to join."

"E-everyone." They repeated as they looked at each other.

"Well except for my wife and for Nanako-chan."

"So what is this mission, Echizen-san?" Tezuka-san asked the former tennis pro.

Nanjiroh walked to and fro before saying his words, "I scattered some tennis balls around the area, just around this place and in every ball there is a message that is written attached to it. All you have to do is to find these balls and see what is being written."

Everyone remained silent, until Momo reacted, "I-is that a game?"

Nanjiroh shook his head, "It's a mission as I said. The order will be implemented after midnight so you are not allowed to tell someone about the order that you are going to follow."

"I don't get the mission Echizen-san?" Horio simply retorted but everyone reacted. They simply didn't understand the reason of their mission.

"You really don't get it because the real reason is actually on those tennis balls that I hid here. Once you get a hold of a tennis ball, be sure to keep it; if someone steals the tennis ball from you then you are out from the mission."

"Well I guess this is interesting. I'll join the mission." Momo announced to everyone.

"I'll join too." Kawamura agreed.

"This will be fun." Tomoka even raised her hand to join the mission.

Sakuno retorted, "E-even you? T-tomo-chan."

Later on, everyone decided to join except for the junior samurai. Everyone started to look for the tennis balls and they went on their way. He was left behind in that place. They tried to convince him to join but he was too lazy to look now. It was a bit quiet now that everyone left the area although he could see them from the corner of his feline eyes. They were celebrating Christmas… yeah Christmas not his birthday. It was common because he never announced his birthday to anyone. He meant that he did mention the date before or maybe they had forgotten about it. It was too vague to remember.

"Minna Koko Ni Ita…" he whispered as he looked to no one now. They were there but he felt they were not. It's no big deal for him anyway. He attempted to go to his room when something caught his eye. The girl in pigtails was talking to his father. No his father was talking to _HER._ The senior samurai was whispering something to her ear making the latter flinched and blushed. He saw it, the look that his father was wearing… something that he couldn't trust. He was about to confront them when the samurai pushed her and allowed her to run somewhere. He saw her left the place and went near the shrine. Whatever it was, he was going to ask her later. He decided to continue entering the house.

**xxx**

Everyone wore different reactions when they got their own tennis balls with the message in it. Somehow, Momo and Kaidoh's tennis balls were telling them something. They both shouted at the same time;

"Ne, Oyaji, can I have a different tennis ball!"

They looked at each other surprisingly and bickered in the end. The former tennis pro laughed at their reaction;

"Remember boys you are not allowed to tell anyone about your message or you'll regret it."

Sumire interrupted, "I kinda get what this idiot is trying to do so I am supporting the mission. You are not allowed to tell anyone until midnight. Okay.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, obaa-san!" Nanjiroh retorted.

They bickered in front of the boys who ended up getting sweat drops.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

She was observing the bell as Nanjiroh told her, "I-it should be here." she walked around the big gong and found what she was looking for, "ah, there they are."

At the corner of the wood that supported the bell there were tennis balls resting below. She picked them and said, "I thought a person should only have one ball… b-but why do I have two?" She took the papers that were attached to each of the tennis balls and opened them. She read the first one, "It's my son's birthday today as you know. Tell everyone about his birthday and surprise my child. You have until 11:30 in the evening tonight." She blushed when she read the first message.

_W-what was Echizen-san's planning? Why do I have to be the one to do this? _She thought as she opened the second message and read it, "Congratulations for winning the price." She blinked when she read the message. _W-what is the meaning of these words? I-is this for the mission?_

"What are you doing there?"

She almost jumped when she heard someone talked, "R-ryoma-kun," the boy was just below the bell shrine drinking his ponta and was looking at her, "N-nothing, really," she smiled as she hid the two tennis balls behind her, "A-ano ne... have you looked for your tennis ball yet?"

Ryoma stared at her hands behind her and closed his eyes, "Not interested," he faced her as he opened his eyes again and said, "Ne, what did Oyaji tell you a while ago?"

"E-eh?" she walked backwards still hiding the tennis balls behind her, "N-nothing… special really."

He was about to ask her when somebody grabbed him from his back.

"Oi, Seishounen! Stop harassing Ryuzaki-chan, will you?" the senior samurai retorted grabbing him to his neck.

"Oyaji—let go- shouldn't you be the one to be told!" he retorted when he finally got away from his father's grip.

"Run along now, little girl." Nanjiroh said wincing at her.

The girl blushed as she went down, "U-uhmm, I-I'll go now."

"Oyaji… what did you say to her?" he said when the girl got away.

"Why, Ryoma are you curious?" Nanjiroh asked him back as he leaned closer to the boy.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and turned away, "Forget that I ask." He was about to walked back to the court when his father grabbed his collar. He struggled and trying to get away from his grip when he whispered something to him;

"I just told her that she would be receiving a kiss to one of the boys here."

His eyes widened and looked back at him, "what did you say?"

"You heard me. My mission has one message like that. I wonder who will get that lucky message of mine." Nanjiroh said as he acted lovey-dovey with his hand.

"Baka no Oyaji! She would never do that." he retorted.

"She wouldn't but the boy would. It's a mission remember," Nanjiroh reminded him, "You are not planning to join so it's too bad."

He looked away… it maybe too late now. The tennis balls were found by everyone already. Whoever found that message his stupid Oyaji must be really lucky. Hell, he would let him. He wanted to punch his father when the latter put his arm around his shoulder;

"Well, you can stop the person from kissing her, that is," Nanjiroh whispered. He didn't like what his father was planning. The former put two tennis balls into his hands and said, "If you still want to join, feel free to open them." he walked away after that.

He stared at the tennis balls from his hand. For long… and he only came up with a decision.

* * *

**11:00pm:**

She did it, she told them. They were surprised about her news. Before they could shout, she warned them to keep it shut for a while. Sakuno had a plan on how to open it up to the boy. And that what she was planning to do. Being a concern girl, she asked Nanjiroh for help to everything since they didn't have much time.

**xxx**

Rinko and Nanako had kept him busy for a while. He should be 'doing' it now. There was still one hour before midnight. It was still his birthday anyway, so it was not that bad for a birthday gift. When his mother and his cousin hadn't paid their attention from him, he quickly escaped from them and run towards the court. The court was dark compared a while ago, but due to his feline eyes he could still see figures that were moving inside the court. _Everybody was here. _Even they were there, they were not. This is not getting good for him. It was not getting good. Or so he thought…

He walked backwards when somewhere appeared from the dark. He stopped when he recognized the person. His eyes widened… she was standing there. The only light was only to her… and blushing. She was somewhat different from his eyes. The girl talked;

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma-kun."

He blinked his eyes twice. That was when he recognized the cake that she was holding. She just greeted him a happy birthday. The girl knew. It was his birthday. He flinched more when the figures behind the girl suddenly appeared from the dark and approached him.

"Happy Birthday Echizen."

"Happy Birthday, Ochibi."

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma-sama!"

He was a bit shocked. Everyone greeted him on his birthday. Everyone was here. He created a smile on his face as he looked at the girl who put the cake on the table. Her voice changed everything. The court was lit again by Nanjiroh. And he had a great look at her now.

_Your voice… because of your voice… everybody is here. _He thought on his mind but he never said it. He looked at them and retorted, "took you long enough to greet me. My birthday is almost finished, you know."

Momo ruffled his hair. The boy's hat fell when they grab him, "Baka, you have been keeping yourself quiet there all the time. How would we know?"

"Momo-chan-senpai is right, Echizen, how could you keep it to us?" Horio retorted.

"I did tell you once about my birthday."

"Yeah, when you know that we are not listening to you." Eiji said.

"che." He was able to hold the rim of his hat and lowered it, "Arigatou, minna." Everyone gave a meaningful look before smiling to each other.

The party went on as they had their Noche Buena. Thirty minutes had passed when he saw the girl was being dragged by Momo. His senpai was asking for a dance.

"You wouldn't mind, right Echizen?" Before he could answer he dragged the girl at the center making the girl blushed.

He became alerted. He remembered the first message that he read.

_When someone hold her and lead her to the court and ask for a dance be cautious. That guy is the one as the kiss will be present at the court._ He stared at them as he observed the two.

"M-momo-chan-senpai… I-I don't know how to dance." Sakuno announced to him as he guided her to the court. The court had background music already. Fuji invited Nanako to have a dance with him. Tomoka was amazingly accepted Horio's invitation.

"It's okay… I don't know how to dance too." Momo announced back at her. The boy was blushing too.

"Nya, why do Momo, Fuji and even Horio have all the fun? We barely see girls here. We should dance with Ryuzaki-chan too," Eiji said looking at Ryoma, "You wouldn't mind that Ochibi, would you?"

"Che." That's the only replied he gave his senpai. He was still looking at the couple dancing at the court.

The other regulars looked at him. Weird look wore on their faces and one conclusion came up as they started to chuckle.

The boy was jealous.

They were having fun looking at the boy when the latter suddenly stood up and walked closer to them. The boy grabbed her wrist that was holding to his senpai's shoulder and said;

"Mind if I borrow her for a while?" Without waiting for a reply, he dragged the girl out from the court and took her away there. Momo was stunned from this place. The others regulars laughed at his position.

"You have been abandoned by a girl on a dance floor, Momo-chii." Eiji said between his laugh.

Momo blushed as he looked at the other regulars, "Urusai, senpai-tachi!"

Nanjiroh secretly rejoiced as he saw the two left the place somewhere. He was about to follow them when his wife and his niece blocked his way.

"You are plotting something, aren't you?" Rinko said to him.

"I am not." He sweat dropped as he walked backwards. He saw their eyebrows raised with doubt.

"You are so going to stay here Uncle and eat with us." Nanako said to him giving a large cake.

He looked down as a sign of defeat, "H-hai…"

* * *

**Later on;**

He was still holding her wrist and dragging her somewhere. She was getting nervous as she noticed that they were walking to the other side of the court, opposite from the venue, "R-ryoma-kun where are we going?"

The boy didn't answer but they continued walking. They turned to a corner and that's the time Ryoma let go of her wrist. She was surprised on his actions. The boy was acting weird. She flinched when the boy talked;

"I haven't received any gift from you."

"E-eh?" she looked away, "G-gomen ne, I-I don't have one." She only discovered his birthday today when Nanjiroh told her earlier. She would make a mental note about his birthday.

Ryoma turned around and faced her, "That's okay. I can ask for one, can't I?"

She stared at him. The boy walked closer to her, "W-will I make it? R-ryoma-kun… I-I don't think stores are open at this time-" she caught her tongue when Ryoma held both of her arms gently and said;

"That is not necessary to do. I don't like materials anyway."

"E-eh? W-what do you like then?" she blushed as she was able to stare at him. They were really close to each other.

Instead of answering her, he gave her a smirk before crossing the distance between them. Of course, she couldn't react. He surprised her. He was kissing her there. It took seconds before he release her. She was left agape as she stared at him.

"I won't let anyone get a hold of you before me."

Sakuno covered her lips as she recovered from the shock, "w-what do you mean?"

"He will kiss you there."

"W-hat… w-who?"

He looked away, "senpai, at the dance floor."

She looked back on what happened a while ago and she only remembered dancing with Momo. A shot suddenly came to her and made her blush, "M-momo-chan-senpai would never d-do that. H-he just asked me for a dance that's all."

"He will never do that? It's not a part of the mission?" he eyed the girl.

Sakuno gave him a questioning look albeit the blushing reaction, "R-ryoma-kun… the mission will start after midnight."

He was stunned there. He quickly understood what the girl said. He never paid attention about the rules because he was not interested in the first place. He pinned his hat down to hide his embarrassment;

"That rotten bastard, he tricked me." he whispered as low as that but Sakuno heard him murmur.

"W-what's the matter?" she tried to bend at a distance as safe as she could. She saw him draw a smirk to his face.

"Ne, since it's becoming like this. I'd like another gift from you."

She bent back as the boy looked at her, "w-what do you mean?"

"It will be Christmas any minute now. I don't want anything unless… you can give me a present right now."

She walked backwards as the color of her face was becoming red again. She remembered her Christmas gift to him that was resting on the table at the court, "b-but… m-my gift… i-t-it's on-"

"When I said now, I meant NOW." He stared at her.

"I-I don't have it… with me," she look away. The way he was staring at her made her heart beat at such rapid pace. She tried to say her alibi, "I-I'll go get it now." With that, she turned around and was about to run away from him. But the boy caught her right wrist with his left hand and spun her around to face him again. He quickly wrapped his right hand to her waist. Her eyes widened as they were locked into his.

"There's no need for that. I told you, I don't like materials at all." Once again, he crossed the distance between them and gave her the second kiss.

Sakuno's mind was panicking. She couldn't believe that everything was happening at the same time. She noticed that the boy was not intending to end the kiss for a while. Still calming herself, she managed to give in to him. It would be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

**Midnight:**

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted at once and greeted each other. Everyone gave each other their gifts. Sakuno still gave her gift to Ryoma and surprisingly, the boy had one for her too. The party was extended until Nanjiroh announced the mission;

"Okay guys, it's time to do the mission now," Nanjiroh said stepping at the shrine, "You can announce the message in front of everyone now."

Kikumaru started, "Endless Information, number two."

"Son of the Coach, number three," Kawamura announced.

"The volley of the moon, number one," Fuji said next.

Inui fixed his glasses, "Acrobatic steps, number two."

"Smashing the dunker, number two," Kaidoh timidly said.

Momo said looking away, "how to tame the snake, number two."

"Tripling counterpart, number one." Oishi said.

Tezuka just normally announced although he's a bit reluctant about joining, "Twisting the serve, number one."

Nanjiroh looked at the girls and the trio. Tomoka raised her hand and said;

"Shout for joy."

Sakuno looked down as she said hers, "c-congratulations for winning the price."

Horio retorted, "Baldy companion, number three. Man I don't get this."

Kachiro interrupted, "H-house power, number three."

"Rumors of experience, number three." Katsuo said.

"There is only one person who hasn't said his message yet," Eiji announced to everyone as they looked at the youngest regular member of the team.

He looked at them, "what?"

"Oh come on! Echizen, say it. What did you get?" Momo faced his kouhai.

"Che." He looked away as he closed his eyes, "get into the zone, number one." He said as timidly as that.

Nanjiroh grinned hard as they all announced on what they got. He then explained the true mission to them, "You are all familiar with this, boys because you have been doing this all the time."

"What do you mean, Echizen-san?" Oishi asked the former tennis pro.

Sumire answered for him, "You knew what he meant, Oishi."

The mother hen thought hard. He could only think of one reason, "Tennis."

"Bingo!" Nanjiroh gave him a thump up sign. "You guys will play tennis tonight, with a special rule of course."

"I like that idea of playing tennis tonight but what is this special rule?" Momo said suspecting a hint that he thought of something unexpected.

"You will play doubles."

"Doubles?"

"Yeah, as you can see, the message has hints to the person that is going to be your doubles partner. You can guess them from their special moves and identification." Nanjiroh announced.

Everyone looked at each other and wore different reactions. How did the senior samurai know about their personality and such? Even so, they started to look for their partners and it was easy for them to find their partners. Being sharp, Tezuka and Ryoma knew that they could be the partner but none of them were good at doubles. Inui and Kikumaru found themselves. Kawamura and Kachiro made face to each other, Fuji and Oishi high-fived, Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked away with each other and Horio and Katsuo were the last.

"For the match, you have yourselves the corresponding numbers, right? The pair with the same number will be your opponent." Sumire explained.

Everyone looked at each other and they completely understood. However, Kachiro being partnered with Kawamura was unsure about the game. Kawamura encourage him;

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, we will play with your friends, you see?" Kawamura said pointing to Horio and Katsuo.

"You better do your job, Mamushi." Momo warned the viper as he thought something like this would happen.

"I should say the thing to you, idiot." They ended up fighting once again.

"This is boring," Ryoma retorted. But since the game is about tennis, he faced his captain and said, "Ne, buchou, why don't we play a match and let Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai play with themselves."

Tezuka just fixed his glasses and nodded but Nanjiroh interrupted with a large grin;

"There will a price for the doubles pair who will win."

"Price…" Everyone reacted. Even Ryoma was being caught from the word.

However, Sakuno felt her whole body sweating despite the cold weather. Somehow, she wouldn't like the next announcement Nanjiroh was about to say;

"The doubles pair who will win the game will have a wonderful date with Ryuzaki-chan for the whole day."

Everyone reacted as they liked the idea of dating the girl. With that, they immediately became hyped for the game.

"EEEHHHH!" she blushed and she immediately reacted, "A- a date? With two guys? How is that possible?"

"Well it's to up the partner of the winner whether to withdraw or not," Nanjiroh said, "Be sure to give the winners your sweet kiss."

She blushed really hard. She wasn't recovered from the kisses earlier and now she was about to give the winners her kiss. She accidentally looked at Ryoma only to be shocked. The boy was looking at her… intently. She heard him say later on;

"Ne, buchou. I won't mind if we play doubles for a while and have a match against Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai pair." He looked at his captain.

Tezuka gripped his racket really hard, "just don't get in my way."

"Hai." He agreed. Even if they won the match he knew that the captain would never have that date with Sakuno. Winning would be easy for him now. He smirked at that thought.

Kikumaru announced, "Ryuzaki-chan's cute, I won't mind dating you," he announced, "Tezuka-buchou, Ochibi, I won't go easy on you."

"Mada mada da ne, Kikumaru-senpai." He smirked at him while the captain just looked at him.

Sakuno wouldn't stop blushing while she kept hearing things. _M-mou… this is so embarrassing._

The others gave his different reactions.

"Do you think that we will win this, Horio-kun?" Katsuo asked him.

"Don't know." Horio just said to him.

The game started as they enjoyed Christmas day that night. Guessed who won the game?

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Ne, Echizen-san. Why am I only shouting at them?" Tomoka asked the Senior Samurai.

"Because it fits you. You can monitor their score if you like."

"This is actually a game not a mission," Tomoka narrowed her eyes as she put her hands on below her chest, "You planned all of this for Ryoma-sama and Sakuno, didn't you?"

Nanjiroh gave her a thump up sign and a large grin on his face, "Everybody is here after all."

**~xxx~**

The winner is definitely obvious. I know everyone of you can guess who the winner IS. No need to ask me. Tee hee. Happy Brithday, Ryoma Echizen!

**~Owari~**

* * *

**How was this one-shot? I hope you liked Ryoma's birthday special. I don't know if you like Nanjiroh's 'mission' here. Still, I need to hear your thoughts about this. I am hoping so… Domo arigatou Guzaimasu! If you are confused about the pairing just pm me… I'll give you the list… thanks…**

**Minna Koko ni Iru – Everybody is here.**

**Seishounen or seishouren – brat.**

**Oyaji no baka or baka no oyaji – stupid father.**

**Minna koko ni ita – Everybody was here.**

**Reviews please… Needs motivation to continue my ongoing stories… (Crystal Teardrops and Absolute Couple) Thank you very much…!**

* * *

**To Ryoma Takeuchi Echizen,**

**Happy Birthday To You! How old are you now? Tee hee hee…**

**From: MitsukiJunko ^_^**


End file.
